This patent application is being filed as a continuation in part of Ser. No. 127,010 Matrix Guide For A Precise Crescentric Wedge Ledge Osteotomy.
The wedge guide of this application allows the surgeon to make the surgical osteotomy invented by Comparetto and previously made with the cutting blade of U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,675, by more commonly used means i.e. crescentic and planar saws. This present guide described herein is a preferred embodiment since it presents a more stable means for making the osteotomy. A still greater advantage is the less than 90.degree. curved osteotomy with a slanted to the vertical planar section to thwart upward dorsal grade displacement of the healingly positioned bony parts of the osteotomy.